


Alone

by Auriana Valoria (AuriV1)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuriV1/pseuds/Auriana%20Valoria
Summary: The Inquisition LIs react to their lovers not wanting them to leave. Response to a Tumblr prompt.





	Alone

_“I don’t want to be alone right now...”_

**Blackwall** hears his sweetheart’s tremulous whisper as he attempts to discreetly leave her chambers, and the look in her eyes reminds him that he is not the only one with terrible regrets. He stays.

_“I don’t want to be alone right now...”_

**Cassandra** has not heard her lover’s voice sound so vulnerable, spoken as she moves to prepare for the day, and his tone reminds her of days not so long past when she felt much the same, but had no one to remain beside her. She stays.

_“I don’t want to be alone right now…”_

**Cullen** barely hears his lady’s plea as he rises in bed, and as he turns to face her, her eyes tell him that he is not the only one haunted by nightmares. He stays.

_“I don’t want to be alone right now…”_

**Dorian** senses that something is not right with his _amatus_ ; he knows the need for sanctuary, and he will be glad to try and be that sanctuary for the man he adores so much. He stays.

_“I don’t want to be alone right now…”_

**Iron Bull’s** sleepy mind barely registers the unusual words as those of his _kadan_ , but once it does, they remind him of the choices that weigh heavily upon him… choices he has to live with every single day. He stays.

_“I don’t want to be alone right now…”_

**Josephine** knows it doesn’t take a player of the Game to notice her lover’s need for her specific company, and she remembers that sometimes the simplest of gestures grants strength to the war-weary. She stays.

_“I don’t want to be alone right now…”_

**Sera** is surprised by the words coming from her Gracious Ladybits, but they remind her that the little people aren’t the only ones who get punched on sometimes...sometimes the big people do, too.  She stays.

_“I don’t want to be alone right now…”_

As the words fall from the lips of his _vhenan_ , **Solas** is not there to hear. He does not stay.


End file.
